


Друг

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drama, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60-ые годы, холодная война.<br/>Эрик Леншерр — пациент психиатрической больницы, куда попал по решению суда. Бывший заключённый концентрационного лагеря, он замкнут и безразличен. За несколько лет, проведённых в четырёх стенах, он не сказал ни слова.<br/>Чарльз Ксавье — молодой врач, которому поручили безнадёжного пациента, не испытывая надежд на успех.<br/>Но он знает, что может помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая, в которой Чарльз проводит осмотр

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2519829).

_буду завжди, ти так і знай_  
 _другом твоїм, ну і нехай_  
  
_як би хочаб сказала б ти мені_  
 _стати твоїм вином_  
 _як би дозволила б мені_  
 _я б допив до країв с тобою_  
 _душу споїв собою_

  
  
— Эрик, доброе утро. Как вы себя сегодня чувствуете?  
  
Голос человека в белом халате эхом отразился от голых стен одиночной палаты. Он приветливо улыбался своему пациенту и заискивающе смотрел ему в глаза. Он всегда старался оставаться дружелюбным, хотя понимал: вполне искренний изгиб губ мог казаться Эрику Леншерру фальшивым и наигранным.  
  
Эрик был молчалив и совершенно безразличен к происходящему, предпочитая смотреть в маленькое оконце, сильно задрав голову, а не общаться с врачами и отвечать на однообразный поток их вопросов. _«Притуплённость эмоций, при которой пациент полностью или частично утрачивает способность к эмоциональным проявлениям...»_ Складывалось впечатление, что Эрик давно перестал что-либо испытывать.  
  
— Ну что ж, Эрик. Очень жаль, я так ни разу и не услышал вашего голоса. Поднимитесь, пожалуйста, вы знакомы с этой процедурой.  
  
Эрик, наконец, повернулся и смерил его долгим, тяжёлым взглядом, но всё же подчинился — встал, поочерёдно опустив ноги на пол. Он равнодушно потянул за застёжки рубашки — липучки, издав нелепый звук, раскрылись, — и аккуратно сложил верхнюю часть пижамы на кровать, разгладив образовавшиеся складки. Выпрямился, скользнув беглым взглядом по бейджу на груди врача: доктор Чарльз Ксавье.  
  
— Не дышите, Эрик.  
  
Холодный металл стетоскопа обжёг бледную кожу груди — она обеспокоенно колыхнулась и замерла. Эрик задержал дыхание.  
  
Доктор Ксавье весьма беспокоился о своём пациенте. Он многое о нём знал, хотя никогда не разговаривал с мистером Леншерром и наблюдал его всего пару месяцев. Чарльза перевели сюда из городской больницы, где он долгое время работал в интернатуре.  
  
— Дышите, Эрик, и повернитесь спиной, пожалуйста.  
  
_«...Эрик Леншерр, тридцать шесть лет, посттравматическое расстройство, параноидальное поведение совместно с манией преследования, комплекс вины. Убийца. Еврейский беженец. Сирота, родители казнены в Аушвице, освобождён 27 января 1945 года войсками шестидесятой армии...»_  
  
— Всё в норме, Эрик. Можете одеваться. Я задам вам пару вопросов перед тем, как уйду. Отвечать или нет — ваше право, но вы должны понимать, что чем раньше вы заговорите со мной, тем лучше.  
  
Эрик медленно надел рубашку и застегнул её под самое горло. Чарльз прищурился — солнце, настойчиво пробиваясь через листву, било Эрику прямо в спину, окутывая того таинственным ореолом. Их глаза встретились, и Чарльз заметил в глазах Эрика презрение, если не ненависть — доктор не представлял для него никакого интереса, очевидно раздражая наглым присутствием в и без того тесной палате.  
  
— Итак, Эрик. Вас беспокоили сегодня кошмары?  
  
Эрик опустился на узкую деревянную койку. Скинул мягкие тапочки и скрестил ноги по-восточному, устремив уставший и замутнённый взгляд куда-то мимо Чарльза. Эрик пристально следил за всем, что происходило вокруг, словно искал угрозу, которой на самом деле не было. _«Немотивированная бдительность»_ — так это называлось в учебнике по клинической психологии.  
  
Чарльз молчал. Он ждал, сжимая планшет, к которому было прикреплено несколько бланков. Каждый день, собираясь к своему самому главному пациенту, Чарльз надеялся, что ему удастся хоть что-то изменить.  
  
Ничего не менялось.  
  
— Вы можете подумать, Эрик, у нас много времени.  
  
Чарльз опустил глаза к пустому разлинованному листу — он всегда возвращался с пустыми руками, но забитой мыслями головой. Ему приходилось спешить, чтобы поскорее записать всё, о чём ему рассказал неприступный и нарочито отстранённый вид Эрика. Поначалу Чарльз делал записки прямо в палате, но однажды, заметив, что Эрик смотрит в его блокнот, почувствовал ком в горле — от этого ощущения паники он не мог избавиться целую неделю.  
  
— Если вас больше не мучают кошмары, Эрик, то, пожалуй, можно отказаться от некоторых таблеток… хорошо, тогда ещё кое-что…  
  
Эрик не слушал — смотрел, и от этого Чарльзу становилось не по себе. Он знал, что его предшественники ничего не добились. Их вопросы не помогали избавиться от губительных переживаний, наоборот, только усугубили ситуацию. Видите ли вы во сне свою мать, она говорит с вами? Как часто вы вспоминаете об убитых вами солдатах? Вы испытываете чувство вины во сне, преследует ли оно вас? Бывало ли, что вы видите себя со стороны во сне? А может…  
  
— Больше вопросов у меня нет, Эрик. Но если вы захотите поговорить, то просто нажмите ту кнопку. Я загляну к вам позднее, вы знаете время.  
  
Чарльз виновато улыбнулся и поднялся. Эрик по-прежнему сидел в той же позе и смотрел в стену. Леншерра держали в отдельной палате уже несколько лет. Все врачи, его наблюдавшие, буквально сходили с ума: работа с молчаливым пациентом, умеющим разговаривать, но отчаянно этого не желающим, требовала слишком большой отдачи и невероятной наблюдательности. Если о других пациентах клиники судили по их поведению и словам, то Эрик оставался для врачей загадкой.  
  
Каждый сухо отмечал его флегматичное отношение к жизни, острую необходимость соблюдать правила. Но не доктор Ксавье. Он видел совершенно иную сторону многогранного характера, и понимал, что Эрику необходима возможность выговориться. И уверенность в том, что его выслушают — не как подопытного, которым он был слишком долго, а как… _человека_. Обычного человека со своими проблемами и страхами, нуждающегося в элементарной поддержке и, возможно, помощи, не той, что навязывали здесь насильно.  
  
Но Эрик Леншерр не был обычным человеком.  
  
— Сегодня хорошая погода, Чарльз.  
  
Он вздрогнул и от неожиданности выронил планшет — Чарльзу показалось, что голос прозвучал прямо под ухом. Он мог поклясться: за пару секунд, понадобившиеся ему для того, чтобы развернуться и сделать шаг к двери, ничего не произошло. Не скрипнул матрас, не раздалось и чужих шагов в привычной тишине палаты. Обернувшись, Чарльз убедился — Эрик остался сидеть на своей койке, изменился лишь его взгляд. Стальные глаза не щурились больше от яркого света, они откровенно смеялись.  
  
— Вы что-то сказали, Эрик?  
  
У Чарльза раньше никогда не случались слуховые галлюцинации. Должно быть, всему виной солнце, безжалостно палящее уже несколько дней. Липкий воздух, обволакивающий в плотный кокон весь город, никому не давал дышать.  
  
— Я хотел бы выйти на прогулку, Чарльз.  
  
Он коротко кивнул, быстро поднял с пола планшет и подошёл ближе — всего пара шагов показались вечностью. Чарльз будто нарочно медлил, раздумывал над ситуацией. Он всё же решился и сделал пометку в блокноте: 9 часов 18 минут.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Эрик, но я не могу сопроводить вас на прогулку. Вы… всё ещё под подозрением, мистер Вордсворд не хочет отменять свой приказ насчёт…  
  
— Тогда почему ты принёс сюда это?  
  
Стетоскоп лизнул его в шею, и Чарльз ощутил болезненный укол своего врачебного профессионализма. Неужели металл — единственная причина, по которой Эрик решил заговорить?  
  
— Эрик, прошу, не нужно делать то, о чём вы после будете жалеть. Что вы хотите? Я постараюсь вам помочь. Я _хочу_ вам помочь.  
  
Он не двигался, зная, что любое неверное движение — и он погиб. Стетоскоп с металлическими вставками тугим кольцом сжимал шею. _«Агрессивность, стремление решать проблемы с помощью грубой силы, чтобы добиться своего...»_  
  
— Я всё-таки хочу прогуляться, Чарльз.  
  
Эрик резко поднялся. Протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев металлическое оголовье стетоскопа — тот спокойно висел, перекинутый через шею, и никогда не пытался кого-либо убить.  
  
Эрик Леншерр, тридцать шесть лет. Содержался в полностью изолированном помещении, куда запрещено проносить металлические предметы даже несмотря на то, что практически никто по-настоящему в его способности не верил — опыты ничего не показали, кроме очевидных психических отклонений, закономерно возникших после пребывания в концентрационном лагере.  
  
— Хорошо, Эрик, мы прогуляемся. Но могут возникнуть проблемы. Тогда нас задержат, а вас опять отправят глубоко под землю. Вы же знаете, что мне долго пришлось уговаривать мистера Вордсворда и убеждать его, что вы вовсе не опасны для общества. К тому, сейчас очень жарко. Будет лучше, если мы выйдем на прогулку вечером, Эрик. Как вам эта идея?  
  
Чарльз ослабил узел галстука, снова ощутив необъяснимое удушье. Снял стетоскоп с шеи и сжал металлические трубки в ладони, не понимая, зачем вообще принёс эту штуку в палату. Он был уверен, что ничего не случится, но едва не погиб… глядя в собственное отражение в глазах Эрика, Чарльз сомневался. Пытался ли Леншерр убить его или просто хотел напугать? Он был уверен в одном: Эрик не был безумным психопатом, каким его считали все остальные.  
  
— Ты расскажешь им, Чарльз, поэтому мы пойдём сейчас, — Эрик гнул своё. Он словно вынашивал этот план долгое время и знал наперёд, что однажды непутёвый доктор допустит ошибку.  
  
Чарльз, пряча злополучный стетоскоп в карман больничного халата, никак не мог понять, почему ему хочется согласиться. Просто кивнуть и открыть дверь, позволить Эрику уйти — окунуться в новый мир с головой. В мир, которого никогда не видел. Чарльз нахмурился.  
  
— Я никому не скажу, Эрик, но сейчас неподходящее время для прогулок. Поверьте мне. Позвольте мне уйти сейчас и я вернусь после ночного обхода. Никто не узнает о произошедшем, Эрик. Вы можете мне доверять. Я не хочу вас обманывать, в этом нет никакого смысла. Я знаю, что вы сидите взаперти много лет, но если мы покинем палату сейчас, то вы вряд ли когда-либо ещё увидите зелень парков и блеск солнца на воде, — он говорил мягко, тщательно подбирая слова, но чётко. — Я отведу вас на прогулку вечером, когда здесь будет меньше людей. Эрик. Эрик, пожалуйста. Вам нечего бояться. Вы доверитесь мне?  
  
Голос Чарльз, вкрадчивый и тихий, медленно заполнял собой всё пространство. Он проникал в самую глубь сознания, заглушал острую боль и приносил за собой ласковое звучание имени — _Эрик. Эрик, пожалуйста,_ — обволакивающее и убаюкивающее. Эрик увидел свою мать, её нежную улыбку — _не бойся, Эрик, тебе нечего бояться._  
  
_«Галлюцинаторные переживания, особенно яркие и болезненные… Депрессия, нервное истощение и апатия...»_  
  
— Ты больше не один, Эрик, я помогу тебе. Ты никогда не останешься один.  
  
Чарльз смахнул слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках глаз. Он видел жизнь Эрика и знал о нём всё.  
  
— Кто ты такой? — хрипло спросил Эрик.  
  
Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, двадцать пять лет, психиатр. Потерял отца в раннем возрасте в результате несчастного случая, мать — в её последующих любовных романах и алкоголизме. Гонимый сводным старшим братом, оставил семью и посвятил свою жизнь медицине.  
  
Эрик схватил его за шиворот, безжалостно сминая рубашку. Он снова задал свой вопрос — уже испуганно. Потеряно.  
  
— Я твой друг, Эрик.  
  
Чарльз Фрэнсис Ксавье, двадцать пять лет, телепат, попавший в эту больницу и к этому пациенту вовсе не случайно. Всю жизнь, зная чужие мысли и действия наперёд, он искал кого-нибудь, похожего на себя, желая разделить свою участь и знания. Преступление Эрика Леншерра сделало того знаменитым, пускай и не доказано, дав Чарльзу робкую надежду. Что, если всё это время на свете были другие мутанты? Добиться места и пациента было несложно, но куда сложнее — заставить закрытое, холодное сознание подчиниться себе. На это могли уйти долгие годы, если бы не брешь, возникшая в металлическом заслоне по вине небольшого недоразумения.  
  
Эрик неуверенно разжал пальцы. Не отрывая потемневшего от напряжения взгляда от лица Чарльза, он медленно, даже заторможено, сделал шаг назад и опустился обратно на свою койку. Скрестил ноги и снова уставился в стену, будто пытаясь доказать самому себе, что вовсе не сгибается под тяжестью неожиданно навалившихся воспоминаний.  
  
— В девять вечера меняется охрана. Они делают обход, а после садятся смотреть телевизор в комнате. Сегодня футбольный матч, поэтому за парком скорее всего никто не будет следить. Я приду в половину десятого, Эрик, и мы прогуляемся. Я обещаю.  
  
Не делая резких движений, Чарльз подался вперёд и накрыл ладонь Эрика своей, унимая его дрожь. Он мягко улыбнулся, стёр с его впалой, измождённый щеки слезу и повторил:  
  
— Ты больше не один, Эрик.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой Чарльз выполняет обещание

В больничных палатах не было часов, но пациенты, проведя взаперти несколько лет, могли ориентироваться по шуму и приглушённым, еле слышным голосам снаружи.  
  
Вот удалялись тяжёлые шаги главного врача, делавшего вечерний обход. Мужчина прихрамывал на правую ногу. Ровно через пять минут послышалось лёгкое шуршание и практически неуловимые шаги хрупкой медсестры, торопящейся погасить в палатах свет. Эрик закрывал глаза за секунду до глухого щелчка выключателя и лежал в темноте несколько минут, после чего возвращался к разглядыванию комнаты.  
  
Скудная обстановка палаты никак не способствовала выздоровлению или хотя бы улучшению настроения: деревянная кровать без спинки, мягкий матрас без пружин, низкая деревянная тумба, на которой стоял пластиковый стакан и кувшин и лежала свежая утренняя газета, аккуратно сложенная пополам, и деревянный стул с жёстким сидением — для наблюдающего врача. Почти под потолком — маленькое окошко с толстым, пуленепробиваемым стеклом. Никаких излишек, никакого металла.  
  
Каждое утро Эрик придвигал стул к стене и выглядывал на улицу, с тоской разглядывая густой куст, загораживающий обзор на внутренний двор. Этот ритуал некоторым казался подозрительным, но только не Чарльзу — он твёрдо был убеждён, что больному необходимо предоставить возможность прогуляться и вдохнуть свежий воздух полной грудью.  
  
К невесомым шагам медсестры присоединился топот ночного патруля — люди в форме обходили здание, проверяли замки и следили, чтобы никто не смел даже думать о побеге. Будто пациентам было куда бежать. Захлопнулась дверь и здание погрузилось в сон.  
  
Девять часов двадцать минут. Тени расплывались на потолке, танцуя свой дикия танец. «Вставай, Эрик, пора. Ты слишком долго ждал», — словно говорили они.  
  
Девять часов двадцать три минуты. Эрик прислушался, но его собственное дыхание, казалось, было единственным звуком во всём мире.  
  
Девять часов двадцать девять минут. Он услышал щелчок, а затем — неуверенные шаги, почти крадущиеся. Эрик закрыл глаза.   
  
Девять часов тридцать минут.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Эрик. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
Чарльз остановился на пороге, сжимая в руках увесистую связку ключей. Он походил на призрака в белом балахоне — яркий искусственный свет, ворвавшийся в палату, на мгновение ослепил Эрика.  
  
— Я сдержал своё обещание, — напомнил он. — Неужели вы передумали?  
  
Эрик молча поднялся. Впервые за долгое время он сомневался. Верны ли его поступки, должен ли он сделать шаг навстречу и раствориться в белизне больничных ламп? Он кивнул сам себе и сказал:  
  
— Ты боишься, Чарльз.  
  
— Мне нечего бояться, Эрик.  
  
Чарльз приглашающе протянул руку ладонью вверх. Он не обманывал — Эрик чувствовал это. И сжал его руку в своей, с невероятным усилием переступая через порог своей тюрьмы.  
  
— Нам нужно спешить, — Чарльз вёл его по длинному коридору, гася свет по пути.  
  
Эрик помнил эти коридоры, он видел их во снах. Его, привязанного кожаными ремнями к кушетке, перевезли сюда из подземной тюрьмы.  
  
— Матч начнётся через десять минут, значит, у нас будет ещё сорок пять минут на прогулку. Пройдём через служебный выход и сразу окажемся в парке.  
  
Эрик не знал, сколько времени он провёл внизу. Но шрамы, оставшиеся на его теле и душе, не мог вылечить ни один врач. Потому что им было всё равно.  
  
А затем в клинике появился доктор Ксавье. Молодой, преуспевающий специалист с удивительным талантом к убеждению — он быстро добился того, чтобы все врачи, наблюдавшие Эрика, занялись чем-то другим. Спустя неделю Чарльз уговорил главврача перевести Эрика на поверхность, заключить в комнату с окном и ослабить охрану — за долгие годы никому так и не удалось отыскать у Эрика каких-либо мутаций. Так называемая способность к магнетизму казалась простой выдумкой.  
  
Через три месяца _пациент номер один_ наконец-то заговорил.  
  
— Сейчас мы повернём налево, пройдём ещё один коридор и выйдем во внутренний двор, — Чарльз то и дело поглядывал на Эрика, мягко объясняя, где они находятся и что происходит вокруг. Так успокаивают потерявшихся детей, так ведут слепых по незнакомым дорожками. — Там нас никто не заметит. Кстати, я снова отправил мистеру Вордсворду запрос на ваш перевод, но он всё ещё сомневается.  
  
Он был аккуратен и в словах, и в действиях. Не упоминал случившегося днём, более того, Чарльз вообще никому ни о чём не сказал — Эрик понимал это, ведь кроме медсестры, принёсшей обед, никто в палату не приходил. Это означало лишь то, что доктор Ксавье действительно умеет держать своё слово.  
  
Чарльз толкнул стеклянную дверь и первым вышел на улицу. Эрик напрягся, снова замирая в нерешительности. Он закрыл глаза, ослеплённый великолепием полной луны и одурманенный сыростью густых сумерек, боясь даже двинуться с места.  
  
— Эрик? Пойдёмте дальше, я покажу вам пруд.  
  
Чарльз направился дальше, словно совершенно не боялся того, что Эрик может сорваться — убежать прочь, оставляя на своём пути горы трупов. Казалось, он доверял своему пациенту, повернувшись к нему беззащитной спиной и неторопливо шагая по истоптанной дорожке вниз.  
  
— Что вы чувствуете, Эрик?  
  
— Свободу.  
  
— Вы собираетесь использовать меня для побега? — прямо поинтересовался Чарльз. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы рисковали жизнью, — тут же добавил он, — я знаю, что вы мечтаете о _настоящей_ свободе. Именно поэтому я делаю всё, чтобы вам помочь. Но вы должны мне верить, Эрик.  
  
— Почему я должен верить?  
  
— Потому что я готов поклясться.  
  
Чарльз остановился и поднял на Эрика уверенный взгляд. Он смотрел открыто, не пытаясь удержать Эрика силой или надавить на него. Он _понимал_.  
  
— Я клянусь, что помогу тебе выйти отсюда и вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Чарльз вздохнул, явно собираясь с силами. _Зачем?_ Эрик ничего не знал. Он не знал, что Чарльз был точно таким же — десятки лет провёл в уверенности, что он один на всём свете. Именно благодаря Чарльзу другие врачи забыли обо всём, что они нашли. Он не знал и того, что Чарльз никогда не пытался пробраться в его мысли — Эрик должен сам хотеть обо всём рассказать.  
  
 _— Ты заслужил лучшего._  
  
Эрик вздрогнул от неожиданности — голос звучал в его голове. Но…  
  
Он с ненавистью повалил Чарльза на влажную траву в нескольких шагах от пруда и вцепился в лацканы его пиджака.  
  
— Что это значит? — Эрик рычал.  
  
Металлический прут взметнулся в воздух и обвился вокруг шеи Чарльза. Чужое присутствие буквально обжигало разум Эрика, и ему отчаянно хотелось избавиться от этой боли.  
  
 _— Я нашёл тебя случайно, Эрик, я не позволю им уничтожить тебя. Тебя выпустят и снимут все обвинения. Они скажут, что ты полностью излечился, ты никого не убивал и никогда не мог контролировать силу магнетизма. Ты — здоровый человек, заключённый в тюрьму по ошибке. Эрик, отпусти меня._  
  
Чарльз улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.  
  
— Эрик, пожалуйста. _Я не обижу тебя, тебе нечего бояться._  
  
«Недоверие — отпечаток прошлого, несущего след в настоящем...». Обманутый однажды не доверится вновь.  
  
 _— Ты не один, Эрик, слышишь? Ты не один._  
  
Эрик ничего не слышал. Слова — пустой звук. Он утягивал Чарльза вниз по склону, оставляя на его белом халате зелёные разводы от травы, и продолжал сжимать его горло прутьями ближайшей изгороди. Чарльз уже начал задыхаться, но он упорно не пытался заставить Эрика отступить.  
  
Он подался вперёд и из последних сил прижался к губам Эрика поцелуем, слишком громко думая, что последним. Дрожащими пальцами Чарльз тронул его висок. Он позволил Эрику увидеть всё: долгие поиски мутантов, случайно найденную заметку в медицинском журнале, сложный путь в клинику, разговоры с главврачом, консилиумы, ночные дежурства. Страх, неуверенные прикосновения к разуму, едва ощутимые, чтобы не спугнуть, сотни исписанных от руки страниц. Отчаяние, желание помочь. Интерес, привязанность… любовь?  
  
Чарльз хрипло выдохнул и схватился за шею, жадно хватая воздух. Он не пытался встать, хотя к сырой земле его уже никто и ничто не придавливало, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Эрик растерянно опустился у пруда и провёл ладонью по серебристой воде. Он видел, как вдалеке парка мелькают огоньки телевизора, и слышал, как громко переговариваются охранники, обсуждая матч. Эрик сорвал жёлтый цветок, сонно прикрывшийся лепестками, и поднёс его к лицу.  
  
— Сколько тебе нужно времени? — наконец спросил он.  
  
— Всё зависит от тебя, Эрик. Мне нужна твоя помощь, но насилие — не мой метод.  
  
Чарльз сел рядом. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но замер, встретившись глазами с Эриком.  
  
— Тогда скажи им, что перед сном я хочу получать кружку какао. И что я сам тебя об этом попросил.  
  
Эрик сунул в петлицу расстегнутого халата Чарльз цветок, как символ примирения. И отвернулся.  
  
Это была его первая прогулка за пять лет. Это был его первый друг за всю жизнь.


End file.
